


Strawberry Shortcakes

by aypo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Cute, DNF, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aypo/pseuds/aypo
Summary: Dream pouted. "I don't care if another customer walks in right now, I'm not leaving until I get your number," He immediately regretted saying that. Were they moving too quickly? All of this started with a strawberry shortcake, barely 2 hours away."Only if you give me yours," George said, grinning. Dream wanted to scream in victory, but he managed to swallow in his excitement. He fumbled for his phone."Here, type it in,"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> hi so um i suddenly got this great idea for an au one day and thought why dont i post it. so enjoy my trainwreck at like 2 in the morning <3

Dream walked slowly along the side of the street, keeping his eyes peeled for the shop his sister had sent him to. The warm spring wind blew in his hair and he ran a hand through the tangled blonde mess. He occasionally glanced at his phone for the address, unfamiliar with these parts of town.

“Shortcakes. The shop is called Shortcakes. They have the best cakes in town, I love their strawberry shortcakes,” His sister had said. Dream had started a heated argument with her, saying that it probably isn’t. “Well see until you try one,” His sister had fired back.

His eyes swept upwards and instantly, he was hit with a bright swirl of colours. The shop was pink and sparkly. Dream rolled his eyes. Yeah, this is the place. He pushed the glass doors open and a bell above his head rang. The shop was empty, except for one other person.

He was barely tall enough to peek over the cash register, light brown eyes fluttering close. Dream’s heart skipped a beat. Holy shit, he looked beautiful. Dream couldn’t help but stare.

“Oh, hello there! I didn’t hear you coming in, sorry,” The man behind the counter suddenly woke up and rubbed his eyes, and immediately Dream’s heart skipped another beat, if that even is possible. The cashier spoke with a british accent. “I’m sorry, there weren’t any customers this morning,” 

“Oh, uh, hi. It’s alright, I get why you fell asleep,” Dream stuttered. 

“I wasn’t sleeping!” The cashier protested in a surprisingly high voice.

Dream laughed. “Yes you were, you totally were,”

The british man rolled his eyes. “Anyway, how can I help you?”

“What?”

“What can I get you?” He repeated.

“Oh,” Dream said blankly. He was too busy laughing and enjoying the cashier’s looks to remember that he had to order. “I’ll have a strawberry shortcake, please,”

The man raised an eyebrow. “You don’t seem like the type of guy who would like strawberry pastries,”

Dream shook his head. “Oh dear god, no. Strawberries are way too excessively sweet. It’s for my sister,”

“Ugh, I know, right? They’re so ridiculously sweet,” The cashier said as he got Dream’s order from the cooler and packed it in a small box. Dream smiled and he felt a blush creeping onto his face. This man, this man.

“So what’s your name?” Dream asked.

“It’s George. You?”

“I’m Dream. How long have you been working here?” Dream pressed on, not wanting to leave the shop any time soon. George slid the cake box across the counter and he grinned.

“Are you trying to start a small talk? Because I’m all in for it, working here is so boring,” George said as he appeared behind the counter and took a seat at a table. Dream grinned also as he grabbed his cake and took the seat opposite George. This just got way more interesting.

They talked for what seemed like hours. The two found lots in common and got along really well. Dream found out George came from London and came here for his studies, then stayed because he had relatives living nearby. He also found out George is colourblind when he pointed to his jacket and asked what colour it is.

“It’s green,” Dream said, raising an eyebrow. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“I’m sorry, mister, I’m colourblind,” George said, narrowing his eyes at Dream. Dream slapped his hands onto his mouth. 

“Holy shit, I’m so sorry George. Was that offensive?”

George pouted. “Yes it was. It was so offensive I think I will get back to work and not talk to you anymore,”

“George!”

“What?” George asked, laughing. Now it was Dream’s turn to pout. “I don’t care if another customer walks in right now, I’m staying until I get your number,”

He immediately regretted saying that. Dream’s face burned as he vigorously tried to apologize. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry, that was too far, I-”

To his surprise, George giggled. “Can I have yours, then?”

Dream fumbled with his phone. “Uh, yes, can you type yours in?”

George reached for Dream’s phone and their hands touched for the slightest second. Dream thought he might pass out, the small touch burned and he could still feel where George had touched him. He’ll never wash this hand.

“There. I think-” 

A bell rang and a woman walked in. She was wearing her long curly hair up in a ponytail and carried a bag filled with clothes. 

“Judy!” George exclaimed. Dream gave him a questioning look and gestured to the woman. “Judy, meet Dream. My friend”  
“Friend.” Dream never thought that word could sound so sweet. They had barely known each other for a day and they were friends. Dream had an urge to pinch himself awake, but he figured he’d look stupid.

“Dream, this is Judy, my co-worker. I’m supposed to be taking her shift today, but guess who decided to come back early,” George said, crossing his arms.

Judy sighed. “I’m sorry George, he dumped me. Hi Dream!” She said as she walked behind the counter and into the staff room. Dream gave a small wave. “Well good! You had barely known him for a day!” George called after her.

“That’s Judy for you. She was supposed to go out on a date with her so-called boyfriend. Never go out with guys you met just yesterday,” George told Dream. Dream chuckled nervously, not wanting to admit he would literally ask George to be his boyfriend right then and there.

“Well thanks George, you can go now,” Judy called from the staff room. George stood up, and Dream followed. 

“I better go, my sister might be wondering what took so long,” He said.

“Wait, actually, since I’m free afterwards, do you wanna go somewhere? I mean, like to a cafe or something, if you want,” George nervously asked. Dream wanted to burst into tears of happiness but he refrained himself.

“Oh, sure. I know a great coffee shop, I’ll text you the address. So can we meet there in like, a few hours?” Dream said, trying to calm the screaming in his stomach.

“Great! I’ll see you at 4 alright?” George confirmed, his face lighting up. Dream smiled. “Yeah,”

Dream smiled the whole time he walked home. He didn’t even remember which way home was and almost got lost twice. But he managed to get the cake to his sister before coming home.

“What took you so long? It’s like a ten-minute walk from here, you took the whole day,” She complained, but Dream was too happy to even say anything back. He rushed home to prepare.

Afterwards Dream bustled up and down the house, his best friend and roommate Sapnap looking at him from the couch, confused. “What the hell are you doing, man?”

Dream stopped pacing and smoothed his shirt out. “How do I look?”

Sapnap shrugged. “I dunno, great I guess,”

Dream tried his best to calm his nerves. “I texted him the address and we’ll meet there at four. I look great, according to my friend, and technically it’s not a date, we literally just met like 3 hours ago, and-”

“Dream! Oh my god. Chill out, man, I am so sick of you,” Sapnap cut him off.

Dream chucked a pillow at him as he sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone. “It’s not a date,” he reminded himself.

“Maybe it is,” Sapnap said, mocking his friend’s tone. Dream groaned. “Sapnap, please! I haven’t gone out in forever, and we’re talking about George here,”

“I’ve never seen or heard of this George before,”

“Well he’s literally a fucking angel, alright?” Dream snapped as he checked the time on his phone.”Holy crap it’s like 3:45. I gotta go,”

“If you’re not back by 6 I will assume that you got lucky,” Sapnap called after him as he exited the door. 

“What is wrong with you?!” Dream managed to yell back before slipping out the front door.


	2. Spring (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some mushy cute fluffy interactions for this chapter hehe <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall im back! so people actually read the thing, huh?? anyway here's the next part, please enjoy :D

George checked his watch. Almost 4. He clutched the strap of his shoulder bag tighter. He really hoped he didn’t get stood up. When he saw Dream in the store earlier that day, he almost forgot how to breathe. A tall, tanned, blonde man was standing in front of him, his green eyes shimmering. And when he spoke, George’s heart did triple cartwheels. His voice was soothing and alluring, he could listen to it all day. 

“George!” There it was. The voice. George spun around on his heels. “Dream!”

Dream came to a stop in front of George. “Hi!”

“Hey! I was worried you stood me up for a second there,”

Dream looked hurt. “No way, I’d never do that,” he said as he pushed the cafe door opened. They placed their orders and found a seat next to the window.

“Small talk it is!” Dream exclaimed. “How many pets do you have?”

“Two, a cat and a dog. They both live back in London, though,” George answered.

“Wow, cool. I’ve got a cat, she lives with me and my roommate. Her name’s Patches,” Dream said, and continued about a story when Patches had dug up half of his mom’s flower beds. George could only follow half the time because he was busy watching Dream. His sparkly green eyes, his golden hair, the way he laughs.  
“George?” George snapped back to reality. “Uh, yes? You were saying?” He said, blushing.

Dream chuckled. “You were just staring at me,”

I know, George said mentally. You’re absolutely gorgeous.

“What?” Dream asked, an eyebrow raised. His face was dusted with a light pink blush. “What’d you say?”

“What?” George asked, confused.

“You just stared at me and said ‘you’re absolutely gorgeous,’” Dream repeated, wheezing slightly.

George felt like he could dig a hole and climb into it and die there. Did he really just say that out loud?! His face quickly turned red.

“I mean, uh, I- Stop laughing, Dream! You’ll die!” 

Dream wheezed harder and slammed his fist onto the table. He gasped for air before continuing wheezing violently. George, although still embarrassed, quickly caught on to Dream’s infectious laughter. He bit his lip to stop himself from smiling.

“Dream, please, everyone’s staring at us,” George begged, but laughing. When Dream finally calmed down, he turned to stare George dead in the eyes. “Did you mean it though?”

George blushed. Dream’s eyes were sparkling, excited to hear the answer. George couldn’t see the green of Dream’s eyes, but the sparkles were definitely there.

“I-uh, do you want me to mean it?” He asked, trying to hide his intensely blushing face. It was a dumb question, but George had to turn the tables around.

Dream smiled. “Yes,”

Okay, that was the last straw. George’s face turned completely red and the tips of his ears flared the same vivid colour. Dream wheezed and George really wished he had dug that hole to climb into and die.

“I guess you’re alright..” George said hesitantly.

Dream looked offended. “Bullshit, you said I was gorgeous!”

George rolled his eyes as his face started to cool down. “Well, one can lie,”

Dream gaped and he clutched his heart. “Wow George, that burned. Hard,”

“Sorry,” George giggled. The rest of their time together consisted of goofing around, witty banter, being loud and almost getting kicked out. As the sunset, Dream and George exited the shop and stood in the warm afternoon light.

“So,” Dream said, smiling. It was a sweet and warm smile, George could feel his heart quickened at the sight of it. Dream looks beautiful when he smiles.

“So, uh, I had a great time, thank you,” George said, staring at the ground, too afraid to make eye contact. 

“I had fun too. I’ll see you around,” Dream said, before waving and turning away.

George had to do something. He didn’t want this to be over yet. Not yet. He raised a hand and before he knew it, it was wrapped neatly around Dream’s wrist. Dream spun around in surprise and made eye contact with a flustered George who had no idea what to say now.

“Um, can you walk me home? I mean, not in a weird way, I’m just not ready..” George mumbled.

Dream softened under George’s touch. “Not ready for what?” He cheekily asked.

“For this to be over..” George barely whispered. But Dream heard, and he thought his head might explode. Hell no, he didn’t want this to be over too. “Sure, I’ll walk you home,” he answered.

George’s face lit up and he tried to hide his relief. “Alright, I live this way,” He guided Dream down the road as the two stayed in comfortable silence. George sneaked glances at Dream, who seemed to be glowing in the afternoon light. He looked so soft, so sweet, so kissable. George blushed slightly at those thoughts and reminded himself never to go there again before it gets too far.

“Uh, George?” Dream asked. George turned. “Yes?”

Dream raised his wrist, which still has George’s hand wrapped around it. George quickly tore his hand away in embarrassment although his skin yells for him to touch Dream again. “Sorry, I didn’t notice,”

Dream smiled. “It’s alright,” 

Once again they were silent. George's hand was still warm where he had touched Dream. His cells yearned to reach over and touch him again, and slowly but surely George’s left hand reached for Dream’s right. They touched ever so slightly, and George closed his eyes, too afraid to even look.

His fingers found Dream’s, and to his surprise Dream slipped his hand into his. Fingers intertwined, their palms pressing together and all. George was glad he didn’t look, because if he did he'd probably be dead by now. They still stayed silent, but when George glanced over to look at Dream this time, he could’ve sworn he saw two bright pink cheeks. He quickly became flustered.

...

“Well alright George, I’m afraid this is where we part,” Dream announced as they stood outside of George's apartment. Aw, dang. George wanted to hold Dream’s hand longer, if even just a little bit.

“Thanks, Dream. I’m glad you came when you did,” He said. The message had a deeper meaning, and George smiled at the bittersweetness of it all. 

Dream smiled too. “I did too. And I’m glad you took Judy’s shift today,”

George giggled. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other’s hand. Dream cleared his throat and caught George’s eye, looked down at their linked hands, then looked back at George again. He got the hint.

George squeezed Dream’s hand one last time before breaking apart. He’ll never wash this hand. Dream waved as George opened his front door. George waved back, then closed the door behind him. He slumped onto the door and his breath quickened. He held up his hand to the sunlight; he could almost see where Dream had touched him. He grinned from ear to ear and held the hand close to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just a cute buildup for the next chapters! i have big plans for this story and id appreciate if you finish the whole series because shit is going to get down real soon. anyways love yall thanks for yk..the support <3


	3. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil bit of george's back story and then dream asking george out on a beach "date" :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys aypo is back with another chapter! i worked really hard on this chapter (as usual) and it will be a lot longer than my other chapters D: but i hope yall enjoy!!

…

Ever since their first “date” a few months ago, George’s life had been, well, bittersweet. That’s the word for it. Dream would text him, meet him, and call him every day, and George loved it. Before, there were only two things that made him happy. Getting out of his apartment and working at Shortcakes. Now, there were three things. Getting out of his apartment, working at Shortcakes, and Dream.

George leaned back on the cold kitchen counter as the hot summer wind blew from his window. The weather was shifting from warm spring to hot summer, and George could already feel the heat seeping through his walls and creeping onto his skin. 

No one told George living alone would be this hard. He was living on a cake shop payroll and was so behind on paying rent, it was a miracle to him he was still staying here. He reached into the microwave and took out the macaroni and cheese he was going to call dinner. George glanced to his side, where a stack of papers laid. Loans, ugh.

He brought the food to the living room and sat down just when his phone rang. George’s mood completely flipped, and a big smile appeared on his face. He knew exactly who this would be. Dream.

“HI! Hey! Hello!” Dream’s voice said from the other line. George swooned at the man’s voice, and at his presence in general.

“Hi! I just got home, did you?” George asked, putting a spoonful of macaroni into his mouth.

“Yeah, I’m home. How are you? Sorry I didn’t get around the shop today, I was kind of busy,” 

George’s heart fluttered. “It’s alright. I wish you’re here right now, though. It’d be nice to have you here with me,” he said softly, looking around the walls of his apartment. They look so unwelcoming and cold. 

He could hear Dream hum on the other line. “I wish I was there, too,”

George laughed. No you don’t, Dream. I’d give anything to be anywhere but here right now. Maybe in your arms? Anywhere away from this place; the place of all my problems.

“What’s so funny?”

George smiled. “Nothing,”

Their nightly calls would lift George’s mood tremendously, but when Dream hung up, he would take a deep breath to calm himself every time and tried to go to bed. In peace. The months of worrying about money problems had taken a toll on George’s mental health. He tried staying positive though, laughing and socializing with everyone. But deep down George knew he couldn’t run from them. It’s not like they would magically disappear or something.

But something good did come from living on a cake shop payroll, he decided. It was Dream. Honestly, Dream was the sweetest thing to ever happen to George. He’d spend his nights thinking about the man’s face and his voice instead of sleeping. His heart would melt every time Dream’s around, and he felt like he was floating on air. It was a nice feeling.

But when Dream leaves and George go back to being alone in his house, it was bitter. It was very, very bitter. The feeling of being alone would poke at his stomach, and the papers forever on his kitchen counter would seem to be mocking him. He’d lay for hours senseless on his couch, wishing he could just melt away, only partly because of the heat. 

And sometimes he felt like crying, but he wouldn’t allow himself to. What kind of man would cry because he can’t handle some hardships? That was what George’s dad would tell him as a little kid. He did cry though, only once, very briefly. George couldn’t remember the details, but it was because of Dream. Something so sweet that was just at his fingertips, yet so far away. He’d never have Dream, he smiled sadly to himself as he ate the rest of the macaroni and listening to Dream bicker with his roommate about something dumb.

…

Dream couldn’t help but smile. Ever since their “date” a few months ago, his life had been, well, literally a dream. Every morning he would wake up and think about George and his beaming smile, and he would feel himself smiling too. He really liked George’s smile, his face, his laughter, his humour and his existence in general. 

“Lovesick idiot,” Sapnap had told him once. Dream had rolled his eyes, but unable to hide the smile that crept onto his face. Of course Sapnap noticed this.

“Well, I..” Dream’s mind was blank and he couldn’t come up with a good comeback.

“I gotta meet this George guy one day, see why he charms you so much,”

Dream grinned at the genius plan hatching in his head.

...

“Hey there!” Dream called as he pushed through the glass doors of Shortcakes. His eyes fell on George standing at the counter, helping a customer pick a cake. He looked up for a second and his face lit up. Give me a minute, George mouthed, and Dream gave him a thumbs up.

When George was done with the customer, he came over and sat with Dream at a table. “So what brings you here today?”

Dream shrugged. “I dunno, I was getting ice cream when I realize I could stop by,”

George fanned himself with his hands. “I still don’t understand how America could be so hot, man. It’s boiling outside”

“George, the air con is on right now,”

“I know, it's still hot,” George complained. Now’s my chance, Dream thought. I gotta do it now. 

But he was mesmerized by George leaning in his chair, eyes closed, head tossed back and brown hair looking quite fluffy, but maybe it’s just the lights. Dream bit his lip as he watched George.

“Dream?”

“Ah, yes?” Dream said, rubbing his hair and snapping back to reality. George was looking directly at him, and Dream could see the twinkle in George’s eyes.

“You were just staring at me,” George said, holding back a giggle. Dream saw his eyes sparkled even more.

Dream smirked. He knew exactly what to say next. “You’re absolutely gorgeous,”

George’s reaction was the complete opposite of what Dream had anticipated. He had expected the other male to laugh at the recreation of one of their first interactions, but instead George blushed a bright red. Dream chuckled at his reaction.

“George? You good?” Dream asked with a knowing grin.

George nodded slowly. “Yeah, I mean, it’s the heat. You’re so hot,”

Dream’s eyes widened and he wheezed in delight. “George!”

George inhaled sharply when he realized, and he blushed even harder. “What I meant was IT’S so hot. It’s so hot in here,” he stammered.

Dream laughed and shook his head. “You said it, yet again. First gorgeous, then hot. What will it be next, beautiful?”

George shook his head as he smiled. “In your dreams,”

Suddenly Judy’s voice ran across the shop. “George, no flirting while working please!” she called. Dream chuckled and Judy gave him a wink from behind the counter.

“I’m not flirting!” George yelled at her, his face still red. Dream laughed. “For a workplace you guys certainly are loud,”

George rolled his eyes. “I’m just naturally loud, okay?”

Dream smiled. This was his real chance. “So George, do you wanna go to the beach with me and my friend this weekend? Since, you know, it’s pretty hot out and stuff,”

~

George’s stomach churned. A day out at the beach with Dream? That was way better than what he would have wished for. He could just imagine Dream, bathed in the warm golden sunlight, droplets falling from his hair, laughing and playing among the waves. There George would be, soft sand under his feet, eyes glued to Dream, heart thumping, mind racing. Just the thought of that made George flushed.

“Uh, sure. I’d love to come,” He managed to squeeze out an answer. Dream’s eyes shone in excitement and a big smile appeared on his face. 

“Pog! Alright, I’ll text you my address later and I’ll drive you there!” Dream said, his voice laced with childish eagerness.

George nodded, his mind was empty except for the beach vision. He shook his head and Dream waved goodbye and exited the shop. Judy came to his side.

“Ooh, George! A beach date, huh?” She asked playfully. George shoved her.

“Oh please, his friend will be there too,” George said as he returned behind the counter, but unable to hide the smile on his face. 

Yeah, his life was definitely bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im feeling happy today, i just joined bootwt discord and met so many amazing people <3
> 
> (i even got married, she wont be reading this but hi to my wife maia on disc:))


	4. Summer (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preparation for the beach date :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHA GUYS WHAT KIND OF LOSER FORGETS TO POST A WHOLE ASS CHAPTER AND THEN HAD TO DELETE THEIR PREVIOUS CHAPTER TO POST THEM IN ORDER?! COULDN'T BE ME LOL HAHAHAHA.

Sapnap watched his friend with a raised eyebrow from across the room. He was sprawled across the bed and with his phone in his hands, eyeing Dream closely. His roommate was sitting by the window and had been staring outside for an unusually long period of time. Occasionally Dream would smile fondly out the window, as if there was something he knew that the world didn’t. If Sapnap hadn’t known any better, he would’ve assumed Dream had gone crazy.

“Dream?”

Dream turned away from the window and faced Sapnap. The younger man thought he would throw up. Dream’s face was all glowing and shit. His eyes were shining like stars, and the fond smile never left his face. He looked like a child who’s excited for Christmas night so that he could meet Santa, except Dream was in his 20’s.

“Yes? What’s up?” 

Ugh, even his voice was laced with the same happy, floaty, glowing essence. Sapnap made a face at Dream.

“When will you turn back to normal?” He asked, wrinkling his nose.

Dream tilted his head to the side like a puppy. “What do you mean normal? Am I not normal right now?”

Sapnap almost choked when Dream tilted his head. What, did he suddenly turn into those pure, cute, happy, glowy, clueless boys? Sapnap threw a pillow at Dream’s face. Hard. He was hoping it would snap Dream out of his trance. When Dream took the pillow off of his face, there was a scowl instead of the smile a few seconds earlier.

Sapnap laughed. “There he is. The non-lovesick Dream is back,”

Dream just shook his head. “I don’t get it. How could one human being be so cute and adorable and funny and so positive at the same time? It must be exhausting to be that awesome,” he flopped back first onto the bed next to Sapnap and let out a dreamy sigh. Okay, that was the last straw. Sapnap actually threw up a little in his mouth, not because love is disgusting, but because he had never seen Dream act this way. 

“Now I really gotta meet George. What spell did he cast on you?”

“Oh right. I invited him to go to the beach with us this weekend. You good with it?” Dream asked.

Sapnap grinned. “Oh, I’m meeting your boyfriend so soon, huh?”

Dream just smiled and shook his head. He had already imagined the sappiest scenario that could happen between him and George. He didn’t spend all that time in front of a window with the hot sun directly in his face for nothing. The sound of gentle waves crashing against the shore, the warm air draping over their shoulders like a big blanket and the rough but soft sand beneath their feet. He would look deep into George’s brown eyes, and an invisible force would pull them closer and closer together. George’s hands, which Dream had dreamt about holding many times, would snake up his neck and touch his blonde hair as their lips touched. Dream imagined their kiss to be warm, and he would taste the droplets of salty water from George’s mouth.

Dream put an arm over his face to hide his embarrassment. He went as low as making up a whole scenario with one of his best friends right now. If George didn’t reciprocate his feelings, Dream would gladly smash his head into a wall to get rid of all those thoughts and continue being his friend. He was just letting his imagination run free for the sake of it, it’s not like George could ever find out about his true feelings, right?

A bead of sweat interrupted his train of complex thoughts. “Jesus, Sapnap. Why don’t you put on the air con?”

“I didn’t felt like it,”

Dream scowled at his friend and went over to grab the air conditioner remote and turned it on. Despite living and growing up in Florida, he could not stand the heat here. He would probably die a long time ago if air conditioners weren’t invented. 

His phone chimed, and he went to look at it. It was a text from George.

_George: hi! hyped for beach day :)_

_Dream: hey, me too!_

_George: so can u tell me a bit about your roommate? id like to make a good impression_

Dream felt his heart melt. “Awww,”

Sapnap turned around sharply. “What was that? Why did that sound just come out of your mouth? Where is Patches?” He was only used to Dream making that noise at Patches, Dream’s cat. Although Sapnap had demanded multiple times that since they were living together, Patches will be their pet, not just Dream’s. But Dream had denied him every time.

Dream rolled his eyes as he typed in a response to George. “Patches isn’t here, Sapnap. It’s George, he wants to know more about you before you guys meet so he can make a good impression! How cute is that?”

Sapnap smirked and shook his head. He was dying to meet this George.

…

George looked at his phone screen, sitting directly in front of his electric fan set on the floor. The heat was killing him, and the fan wasn’t doing enough. He silently cursed himself for not having an air conditioner as he looked at Dream’s texts to him.<

_Dream: my roommate is sapnap, and one of my best friends. hes younger than me by a few years, and is pretty loud and chaotic. sometimes a dick too :)_

_George: lol, ok then, thx!_

George smiled emptily to himself and set his phone down. He gazed out the window, out into the aggressive sun beating down on the heads of bypassers and pouring into his house, illuminating specks of dust flying around. But it was too hot to appreciate how scenic his surroundings were right now. George let out a groan and tossed his head back. Yes, his life was terrible before, but somehow when heat is added to the mix, it gets a thousand times worse. Somehow the heat reminds him of Dream. Somehow. Some-fucking-how.

George stood up and stretched, then he sighed. This is pathetic, he thought to himself. He was always in a down mood when at home, and would constantly look for distractions. He was pathetic. He was relying on someone else to bring him happiness, and George was sure if Dream was removed from his life he probably won’t be able to cope anymore, and all the pain and bottled up emotions he had kept in his stomach for so long would burst out and he would drown in it. 

Dream was like a single ray of light that had shone all the way into the dark ravine where George was sitting, and he was clinging desperately onto that ray of light for survival. 

Suddenly, George began to feel a familiar sensation creeping into the pit of his stomach. The feeling of being alone, the feeling he had been stabbed with so many times before, sitting by himself in his apartment.

George sat back down, steadying himself so tears wouldn’t find their way out. He was used to this feeling, this terrible, terrible feeling, but somehow today felt different. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. This time it wasn’t the feeling of loneliness in general, this time it was the feeling of loneliness because Dream was just before his eyes, yet he can’t seem to reach him. George’s heart throbbed when he thought of Dream. Dream. Dream. I'd never have Dream, he reminded himself once more as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to snap out of his current state of mind. I’d never have Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FUCKING SORRY I WILL GO CRY IN MY CORNER NOW.


	5. Summer (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things dont go as planned at the beach...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways here the last chapter that i deleted, it was just too put all the chapters in order
> 
> i hope yall enjoy <3

“George, are you almost here yet?” Dream asked into the phone. He was toying with the edge of his shirt, looking mindlessly around him. They were ready to go to the beach, they just needed to wait for George.

“I’m..two bus stops away! Almost there,” George’s cheerful voice rang into his ear. “Are you both ready?”

“Of course! We’ve got-” Dream was interrupted by Sapnap snatching the phone out of his hand. Dream’s eyes widened in both surprise and fury.

“What the hell are you doing?” He hissed at Sapnap, grabbing the phone back.

“I want to meet George! You don’t know how badly I wanna meet him!” Sapnap whispered-yell back and wrenching the phone out of Dream’s hands. 

“Hello?” George sounded confused.

Sapnap put on a mischievous grin as he glared at Dream. Dream shook his head furiously and chased Sapnap around the living room. “Hey George!”

“Uh, hello? Are you Dream’s roommate or something?”

“Yes! I’m Sapnap,” Sapnap said, one hand supporting the phone, the other one shoving Dream away.

“Nice to meet you! I’m literally like 5 minutes from arriving,” George said, oblivious to the fight going on in the other end.

“Cool, I can’t wait to meet you. And by the way DREAM SMELLS LIKE BARF EVEN AFTER HE SHOWERED!” Sapnap screamed his last words as the phone was brutally torn away from his hands.

“Sapnap I will murder you later. And I mean it,” Dream said as quietly as he could and shot Sapnap a death glare. The younger man seemed satisfied, however. 

Dream put the phone back onto his ear and he heard George’s beautiful laughter. “I’m sorry, ignore him, please. I smell amazing after showers,”

“I’ll be the one to decide that,” George smiled. Dream shook his head and smiled too.

“Anyways, I think I’m right outside your house,” George said, and Dream shot up like he was electrified. His hands struggled to end the call and he rushed to the front door, Sapnap following close behind. He opened it to a smiling George, his shoulder bag slung messily over one shoulder.

Dream beamed. “Hey!”

“Hi!”

“GEORGE! ARE YOU GEORGE?” Sapnap pushed Dream out of the way as he practically pounced onto George.

“Yes! I’m George! You must be Sapnap,” George smiled warmly.

“Hell yeah! I’m Sapnap,” Dream shoved Sapnap away. “Come inside, George, we can chill for a bit before we leave,”

~

George entered the house and was completely baffled. It was the complete opposite of his dull, gray apartment. It was warmer, and softer, and more welcoming, and the walls literally seemed to be glowing to George. He let out a breath as he looked around the place.

“Welcome to our house I guess!” Dream shrugged.

“Wow, this place is...amazing,” George breathed. Sapnap ushered him to the couch and introduced him to Patches. Soon he was settled comfortably on the couch, his friends on both his sides, Patches cuddled in his lap. George slowly tuned out of their conversation after a while. He felt fuzzy inside, completely contrasting to the feelings he was used to feeling. 

“George!”

George snapped out of his thoughts. “Yeah?”

“We’re leaving now, let’s go,” Sapnap tugged him up from the couch, and Patches scurried off of his lap. The three got into Dream’s car, and after a game of rock, papers, scissors and a heated argument about who should get a front seat, George had won.

“You only won because I got teamed on,” Sapnap grumbled as he slammed the car door shut. George buckled his seat belt and smirked.

“Whatever you say, Sapnap. You just suck at rock, papers, scissors,”

Dream shook his head at the two friends, bickering like they had known each other for years. He put the car into gear and pulled out of their driveway and put on his playlist.

“Dude, your music sucks,” George complained as he reached out to change it to his own.

“No way yours can be any better,”

After around 20 seconds of George’s playlist Sapnap leaned up to change it to his own. “Both of your music suck!”

Finally they settled on Sapnap’s playlist, and sang along loudly to every song. George could barely raise his voice by the time Dream pulled into the parking lot of the beach. They grabbed their stuff and headed out.

George inhaled a lungful of the air. It was still hot, but the heat reduced significantly the closer they got to the water. He immediately ran out and dipped his feet into the cold water, Sapnap following close behind.

“Hey George, watch this,”

George turned, only to be greeted with a splash of water directly at his face. His mouth fell open despite the salty water stinging his tongue. 

“SAPNAP!” George yelled extremely loudly, causing multiple people around the two to turn their heads in surprise. Sapnap laughed as he took off, George chasing him. “Why’d you do that you idiot?!”

Dream watched the two from afar, and just smiled. He waded into the cold water, letting it wash against his skin. When George and Sapnap had finally exhausted themselves, they joined Dream in the water. 

“Let’s see how far I can go out,” Sapnap said, continuing into the ocean until the point Dream and George could only see his head. 

“Come on, George, let’s go out too,” Dream urged as he swam out further. He was standing on tiptoes, and his toes were still touching the sand beneath when he reached a hand out to George.

“Come here, you can still stand here,” He smiled warmly.

George's stomach churned at the sight of Dream. It was just like he had imagined. Dream, smiling and playing amongst the waves, droplets dripping from his hair, the bright light casting a glow on him. George put his hand in Dream’s and their hands tightened together. He took a step forward and immediately splashed underwater.

“Holy-” Dream yelled as he lunged to pull George up. Dream’s arms wrapped tightly around George’s waist as he held George above the water, the other male spitting and coughing. 

He waited for George’s heartbeat to calm down. “DREAM! You said I can still stand there!!” George yelled.

Dream laughed apologetically. “I’m sorry, I forgot you were shorter than me,”

George took deep breaths. “I must’ve drank at least two cups of salt water there,”

As the shock began to wear off, George realized the position he was in. His arms wrapping around Dream’s neck, their chests pressing tightly together, Dream arms holding his waist, hands brushing on his thighs. His fingers were slightly touching Dream’s hair at the base of his neck, moist but soft.

George’s heart began to quicken again.

“George? You good?” Dream asked, still supporting his friend. George’s mind was racing, his heart thumping. He didn’t know what to think, what to say, how to feel.

“What happened?” Sapnap asked as he came to their side.

“I told George he could still stand here, but I forgot he was shorter than me,” Dream chuckled, and Sapnap broke into manic laughter. 

“Did he lunge into the water?!”

Dream nodded and struggled to hide his smile while Sapnap laughed and teased George. But George wasn’t listening, all he could hear was the sound of his heartbeat, pounding in his ears.

“George, you good now? Should we go somewhere more shallow?” Dream’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Uh, yes,” His face was red and hot, but maybe the others will think it’s from the sun.

Dream waded closer towards the shore and slowly lowered George to the sand. He felt George’s wet arms slipped from his neck down to his shoulders, then his hands squeaked over his waist slightly and it sent shivers down his spine. He yearned to get closer to George’s touch, to hold him for longer, but a wave crashed over their heads causing him to temporarily snap out of it. 

Sapnap yelled as the wave lunged over them and he swallowed a mouthful of saltwater. He spat and coughed. George laughed.

“Now we’re even, Sapnap,”

Sapnap gave him a death stare. “What did I even do to you, you little-” He splashed water into George’s face and just like that, another heated battle between the two began. They stayed at the beach for the whole day, until sunset when Sapnap said he had to go home and take care of some stuff, leaving Dream and George on the beach together.

“Thanks for inviting me today, I had a lot of fun,” George said as the two sat on the warm sand, the orange sun slowly dipping behind the water, casting a misty yellow glow on everything.

Dream shot a glance at George, eyes glowing, watching the sunset. He imagined it must be hard to enjoy something so beautiful when you can’t even see the colours properly. George looked so...it was hard to find the right words. Dream wanted to lean over, hands running through George’s hair, tilting his face towards him and..maybe kiss him?

“I wouldn’t have fun if it wasn’t for you,” He said instead, a big grin appearing on his face. George turned and smiled too. “You’re such a liar,”

Dream threw his head back and laughed. George snuck a glance at Dream, a big smile on his face, his tanned skin dark in the light but his eyes seemed to be glimmering. George found himself mindlessly staring at Dream, as usual, mesmerized by his beauty.

He didn’t even notice Dream staring back at him.

~

Dream looked back at George and to his surprise he found George staring right back at him. Dream blushed, but then he noticed that even though George was making direct eye contact, his mind was somewhere else. Dream looked into those big brown eyes of his and saw utter admiration and awe. He also saw something else, it might be longing, he wasn’t sure. Dream had to fight back the urge to touch George yet again, but this time it’s much stronger. He lost.

Dream’s hand reached down and touched George’s face. George jumped, and his eyes focused on Dream again. Dream’s heart hammered in his chest and echoed in his ears as his fingers brushed over the surface of George’s cheek.

~

George felt dizzy. Dizzier than dizzy. His mind was blank, and he seemed to be falling. His breath quickened, and it could even come across as panting. He knew the consequences if he let himself melt into the touch. He knew how bad they would be.

George looked into Dream’s eyes and he saw nothing but adoration. Dream’s fingers very slowly traced down George's jawline, leaving burns wherever he touched. George’s heart pounded in his head. He could feel nothing but the hot scars Dream seemed to be leaving on his face. The rest of the world began to fade away, and he could hear buzzing in his ears. Oh, fuck it. He’ll deal with the consequences later. 

George reached for Dream’s hand and held it gently, their eyes still locked. He could hear a thousand different voices in his head telling him to back off, telling him that continuing will just hurt him even more. But George shook it off. He was too far in to back out now.

He could feel the rough sand between his toes, Dream’s hot skin against his, their gazes digging into each other’s eyes. He could feel the light slowly fading around them as night falls, and he could feel his chest ached with longing. His thoughts slowly turned fuzzy as they seemed to sit forever on the sand, hand in hand, eyes locked. There was no tomorrow, or even a “next”. There was only today, and now.

~

But Dream seemed to think differently. He wanted a “next”, he wanted a tomorrow. A tomorrow with George. 

Dream dipped his head towards George, closed his eyes and before he knew it...George ripped away from his touch and both his hands dug into Dream’s chest, keeping him away.

Dream’s breath caught in his throat. Was that too far? He looked at George, and saw a mixture of confusion and shock. His heart pounded in his chest, so hard that Dream thought George could probably feel it through his shirt.

Dream was slapped with the cold truth he never thought would come. George didn’t like him. Not in that way.

“I’m sorry,” Dream said, his voice breaking and he felt tears wind their way up. “I’m sorry,”

He stood up, grabbed his stuff and left as soon fast as he could. Dream climbed into his car, drove a good distance away before letting his choking tears turn into real ones. He gasped for air at a stop light. Why, Dream? Why? He repeated over and over in his head. Tears blurred his vision and he didn’t even notice the light changing until someone honked at him.

Dream lost his sense of direction. He lost all senses, actually. He had to stop at the side of a road to calm down, to cry it all out. Dream slammed his head against the steering wheel as his tears wet the leather. After a while the steering wheel was damp and Dream had somewhat composed himself. He put the car into gear and as soon as he drove off, he choked back tears. again.

He reached his front door and jammed the key into the lock, swinging the door wide open then slamming it shut. Sapnap poked his head out from his room and was utterly taken aback when he saw his friend’s face, streaked with tears.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Sapnap asked, approaching Dream. Dream lunged for his friend as his tears poured out again. He gasped for air and his breathing was heavy.

Sapnap patted Dream’s back in concern. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“No! I fucked up, Sapnap. I fucked up,”

…

George sat on the sand, stunned. What the hell just happened?!

Dream tried to kiss him. _Kiss him_. And George had pulled away. 

George squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. If he was going to break down, at least not here. He gathered up his things, and ran to the nearest bus stop. George managed to keep himself together for the entire ride home, but as soon as his front door slammed shut, and leaned back against the wood and slumped down.

Tears splurged out of his eyes as he felt his heartbeat quickened. His heart hurt, and he gripped his chest. His whole body felt numb.

“You fucked up, George. You fucked up,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also guys please ignore any typos because i rushed to put these two chapters up i couldn't get my proofreading done. really sorry D:


	6. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is going through some hard times D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // short chapter alert//
> 
> //CW: mental illness, slight depression, eating disorders :(( //

The air was still humid, and fall leaves scattered George’s front door. The past few months had been a blur to him. If he wasn’t broken before, he is now. Ever since their trip to the beach, George hasn’t interacted with Dream. At all. After that night, he had lost it. He spends his days inside his room, occasionally crying, not even bothering to go to work or look at the time. He just cried. He didn’t know why he cried; it was a swirl of emotions. Just emotions. Not pain, regret, loneliness, sadness or anything. Just emotions.

George lifted himself up from his crouching position. He had lost a significant amount of weight and he could feel his ribs if he ran his hands down his sides. He hadn’t been eating, it’s not like he had money for food anyways. He stumbled across the room and grabbed his phone, opened a voicemail and tossed it onto the bed to listen.

“George, if you don’t pay up in a month like you promised, I will kick you and your little British ass out of this house. Mark my words, this’ll be your last warning,” His landlord’s voice rang through the room, filling its empty space. George rubbed his hands over his face. He wanted to cry again. He feels so helpless, so lost, so exhausted, so pathetic. He flops back onto the bed as a stomachache approaches. The pain brought his mind back to the Dream incident.

George didn’t know why he had refused the kiss, and he has spent a good amount of time trying to figure that out, but always results in crying. Did Dream want him? Did Dream yearn for him as much as he did? Would Dream actually mean it if they actually kissed? Or was he just toying with George’s emotions? No, Dream’s not like that. He wouldn’t lead George on. Just the thought of Dream’s name brought a pain to George, the pain that had been biting and scratching and clawing at his insides for so long. Ouch. But he couldn’t deny it. He wanted Dream badly. He never thought he might actually have a chance, but he did, and the chance had come and went so quickly. Now he doubts that he’ll ever get to even see Dream again. And that was the least of his problems.

Him not showing up for work had made Judy really concerned. She left so many voice messages, and George always chokes back tears when he listens to them.

“George, please,” She once said. “Please talk to me. Talk to us. Tell me everything, I can help. I promise everything will be okay. Just please come back…” Her voice broke off.

George felt hot tears pricking his eyes. How he wished he could reach out to her, to tell her everything. He knew Judy could help him up, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. His stomach growled, he was hungry and sad. Great. George dragged himself out of the bedroom and into his kitchen. He knew he had to eat, but he couldn’t stomach food. Every time he had food, it would just go all up again. It even pained him to eat, the emptiness in his stomach felt more soothing. 

He knew he should be getting up, knew he should be trying to sort things out, knew he should be making money to pay rent. But for once, he was helpless.

George just wanted to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me a while to write this, however i was not satisfied with its length. anyways i hope you enjoyed it! next chapter will be sad dream D:


End file.
